The Maelstrom Hunter
by Kermantish
Summary: The beginning of an amazing friend ship between naruto and the ruby gang. Naruto x Harem
1. The beginning

**R &R please**

* * *

 **Naruto woke up to the sound of birds chirping. He got out and put on his clothing. His attire consists of black shinobi pants with a grey outline and for his shirt he was wearing a blue shirt that fit really tight to his body so that it fit showing his abs. As he walked around he didn't notice that over his sleep his hair grew and his eyes were blue but with slits in his eyes. When he arrived at the academy and went through the door he noticed everyone was staring at him.**

 **"Umm who are you?" Iruka stated.**

 **"Hey Iruka-Sensei it's me Naruto." He said confused**

 **"Their is no way in heaven that Naruto-BAKA could be hotter than Sasuke-kun." Ino stated with hearts in her eyes.**

 **"For once I agree with the pig." Sakura said**

 **"Not you Sakura." Naruto said with old fashioned anime tears.**

 **"Alright settle down." Iruka said.**

 **"Today we are going to learn about a new jutsu."**

 **(Forgot the name of the juts and to lazy to do it.)**

* * *

Time Skip to mission to waves, 12:00

 **As Naruto arrived at the sudden meeting point he found Sakura and Sasuke leaning against the gate wall waiting for a certain late sensei.**

 **"Hey Sakura-chan." He chirped**

 **"Teme." Naruto said giving him a blank face all of a sudden in a nearby tree Naruto's ears flexed and he heard leaves rustling and he grabbed a kunai and threw it right at the noise. The next thing that happened was Kakashi coming out with a kunai in his hands.**

 **"Nice job Naruto you heard me and made immediate attack." Kakashi said**

 **"If I was a enemy I would of sneak attacked you." Kakashi stated**

 **"Thanks sensei but I knew that you where their for the past hour." Naruto said."**

 **"What!?" Sakura yelled and questioned**

 **"Ya turns out he was never late ever since the first day of our journey he was reading that perverted book in his pocket." Naruto stated.**

 **"How did you know?" Kakashi asked**

 **"Because on that first day as soon I was done setting up my prank u entered and you used a clone so I thought it was a complete coincidence." Naruto stated as a matter of fact**

 **"Well are we going to start this mission?" Tazuna said coming out of who knows where**

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

 **Naruto and the team walked until they found two puddles on the side of the road.**

 ** _"When was the last time it rained?"_** **Naruto thought**

 **He walked up to it and threw two poisened lunar at it and blood came gushing out.**

 **"NARUTO YOU BAKA WHY WOULD Y-"**

 **"Relax Banshee its two mist ranked nin." Naruto said lowly and with that two men where visible where the puddles were and they wore mist headbands.**

 **"Told you." Naruto said while passing by her and leading the group. As the were about to reach the water a huge sword came right at them. Nary to caught it and held it.**

 **"Well finally a guy that's a challenge." Someone said**

 **"Hey no-brows." Nary to said stifling back a laugh.**

 **"Stop calling me THAT!" Zabuza stated**

 **"NO!" Naruto said**

* * *

Hey guys this is my first chapeter out of many so stay tuned please have fun enjoying my stories and feel free to review.

'till then bye! ^-^


	2. The Fight

**Hey guys it's Kermy here and this is what we got so far I will not be so active in my chapters. Sorry but I got school so yaaaa, But the good thing is that this chapter is we're the action happens yup this is were Naruto goes to RWBY. So please R &R for me please and I would love and appreciate it. Stay fresh till then.**

 **As Naruto was talking to Zabuza a hunter nin came out**

 **"Hey Haku." Naruto said giving him a fist bump.**

 **"Hi Naruto-sama." Haiku said with a faint smile**

 **"Well I'm guessing that my entire team is giving me the weirded out look." Naruto said turning around**

 **"BET YOUR LIFE WE ARE." A certain banshee yelled**

 **"Shut the hell up!" Naruto shouted giving all of his breath into began to start getting tears eyed.**

 **"Ohh come on don't give me that crap I'm tired of faking the stupid idiot me I'm going to perform a special Jutsu that only I know." Naruto said and went through 50 hand signs so fast not even Kakashi's Sharingan couldn't copy it.**

 **"Teleportation-Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and disappeared in a big yellow flash. What they didn't know was that was the last namikaze and uzumaki in the Naruto world.**

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

 **Glynda Goodwitch a fellow staff member and Huntress of Beacon academy for Hunters and Huntress. Right know she was having the time of her life reading ninjas of love in her classroom of hers before she saw a big yellow flash appear in the front of the school. She went outside to see a blond in his 17-18's and had long blond hair that goes down to his shoulders, his attire was very ... Well very hot. At least that was her opinion but don't need to worry about that (A/N Till Later -) Naruto looked around and saw Glynda**

 **"Hey the names Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said giving her a thumbs up and his signature smile.**

 **"G-G-G-Glynda Goodwitch she said wearily bringing her hand out to shake his hand. Naruto grabbed her hand and the shook hands.**

 **"Well this might be to sad to ask but can I join your school?" Naruto stated in a regular voice.**

 **"S-S-S-Sure." She stuttered out**

 **"Thanks when does initiations start?" Naruto asked**

 **"Tommorow at 10:00 sharp." She said trying not to stutter**

 **"Mkay bye." Naruto stated and jumped high in the air disappearing from her point of view.**

 **Hey Guys sorry it's so short but I got to end it here 'cause in the next chapter he is traveling from**

 **Signal academy where they get in the airships. If I'm wrong because I just started to watch the series.**

 **Till then stay fresh,and be free.**


End file.
